


Off The Edge | A Draco Malfoy Story

by Novacant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Harry Potter but with a twist, Hogwarts, Redeeming Draco (eventually), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novacant/pseuds/Novacant
Summary: You are the chosen one, destined to defeat Voldemort when he rises once again. With you identity hidden and the infamous Harry Potter as your decoy, you have been trained since birth to bring peace to the Wizarding World. In your fourth year you are assigned your first mission, bring the son of two prominent death eaters to your side, but Draco Malfoy doesn't plan on coming quietly, and somehow everything around him just keeps getting more complicated- including your feelings.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Goblet Of Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> "And when your eyes found him across the hall, eyes locking onto his white head of hair amongst the sea of black robes, internally you jolted at the sight of his grey ones already focused on yours."
> 
> Nice to meet whoever is reading this! Buckle your seatbelts, as you're in for a ride!

"You are to monitor his movements, position yourself close to him and see if there's any hope in converting him" Dumbledore said, the grave faces around the table were fixed on you- as they often were, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Mad Eye Moody and Tonks, stared down at you.

Your family, but also your commanders. 

...

You snapped from the memory that had grasped your attention for a moment, tuning into the lighthearted bickering Hermione and Ron beside you, and locking eyes with Harry as he grinned at you, because you knew he felt the same. With the hum of the tracks beneath you, the scenery nothing more than a blur and excitement positively radiating from old train.

You were going home.

...

"She will be the perfect weapon, hidden in plain sight right beside the decoy" 

"She's just a child Albus" Came voice of reason- or as she called herself- Tonks.

"And this is war" Dumbledore hissed. 

You stood silently before the arguing adults, rapidly blinking tears from your eyes as had become habit. You were eight years old when they told you your purpose. 

Your First mission, a chance to prove yourself, and all you had to do was gain the trust of the infamous Malfoy.

That certainly would be a challenge, seeing as beside yourself he was the only person you knew with walls so high, and considering the two of you had barely exchanged words outside of the constant rivalry between your groups. 

...

"Ron, you know for a fact that's not true! Yoe've been listening to Luna again haven't you?" Hermione lectured, Harry and yourself laughing at Rons downturned mouth, his face the picture of a scorned child. "But she said Moozels would turn my hair gingerer if I didn't get rid them" He whined, Hermione turned to you in disbelief, but you just cracked up laughing again, which in turn set her and Harry off, until Ron was fighting a smile too.

"Gingerer?" You and Hermione said in sync, with you gasping for breath to choke out "As if that would be possible" The compartment filled with laughter 

The world was so much brighter when you were with the three of them, they were beings of laughter and sunshine, practically had unicorns flying out of their arseholes. 

...

"The Tri-wizard tournament is being hosted at Hogwarts" Those watery grey eyes bored into yours, "It is most likely Cedric Diggory will be selected"

"You are not to even try and enter- do you understand?" He continued.

"Yes sir" You echoed. 

...

Excitement from the Quidditch World Cup hadn't even began to wear off before the news of the Tri-wizard Tournament set the students minds ablaze, every carriage on the train was humming with the speculation. 

You did you best to blend in, eagerly anticipating what the boys of the Drumstrang institute and the girls from Beaxbatons academy would look like... act like... ect. 

How they would match up against Hogwarts champion.

"Well i'm certainly going to enter" Ron said determinedly whilst popping the Berties Every Flavoured Beans Harry had bought for the confectionary cart into his mouth. 

You had to press your mouth closed to keep from mentioning that you knew only seventeen year olds would be able to enter this year. 

Hermione nodded, "People are betting it'll be Cedric Diggory, remember him from the journey to the Quidditch cup?"

We all nodded, Run looking even more glum at the look that graced Hermione's face when she mentioned Cedric.

Your eyes snapped to compartment door, hearing a familiar voice mentioning how his father considered sending him to Drumstrang, Draco Malfoy scowled at Harry as he passed, but when his eyes landed on you his face shifted into a coy smirk.

But you and Harry locked eyes, and you knew he was thinking exactly what you were, about the less savoury memories, his usually sparkling green eyes dull as he mentally relived that night. 

You knew Draco was thinking of the events that unfolded at the Quidditch World Cup, and how you now owed him a debt of a lifetime. 

But you shook yourself from those memories, Draco's shifting attitude towards you would only be helpful for the mission. And that was what mattered.

When you turned back to the compartment, Hermione, naturally being the only one observant enough to notice gave you a questioning look before turning back to whatever Harry was explaining about how muggles used "blenders" to make "smoothies"

...

After sorting had finished, and you had welcomed the new Gryffindors in the Great Hall, the two competing schools where introduced, each showcasing they're own uniqueness. 

The girls of Beauxbatons emanated elegance and intelligence, you admired the way they used their femininity to their advantage, every boy in that hall was drooling, in a state of immobilisation that would put a glacious spell to shame.

The students of Drumstrang were domineering, bordering on brutish, storming the hall in a mass of furs and sending sparks flying through the air (literally and figuratively- seriously some of the girls almost fainted) with a coordinated staff routine. 

To you it seemed excessive, but impressive non the less. 

Leading them were their own presumed champions, Victor Krum whose skills you had witnessed first hand at the Quidditch World Cup, certainly a dangerous contender, and Fleur Delacour- you could tell she was sharp as a fox, and not one to underestimate.

Alas the revelry of the students was a priority destined to be shelved alongside your other selfish desires. You had to focus on the mission, on Draco.

And when your eyes found him across the hall, eyes locking onto his white head of hair amongst the sea of black robes, internally you jolted at the sight of his grey ones already focused on yours. 

He cocked his head and you and smirked the creases beside his nose deepening with cruelty, his gaze held a challenge.

Perhaps this would be easier than you thought

Hermione snapped you out of your daze calling your name as the Gryffindors departed.

"Kira!"


	2. 2. A Certain White Haired Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smirk crept across his face, "I make a habit of keeping an eye on Potter's little friends" He moved his hand along the wall closer to where you stood. 
> 
> "Just say you're obsessed with him and move on Malfoy" You let a cruel smile slide onto your face as surprise flashed across his.

Sitting on you bed in the room you shared with Hermione and Lavander, to which you had escaped to for the sake of avoiding the whinging fourth year and firth years excluded from entering the tournament. So with the curtains drawn around you bed, you began to plot, you shared three classes with Draco, Potions, with the darling Snape, Charms with Mcgonagall and Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. 

So you would have to orchestrate an event to get the two of you talking, since Gryffindors and Slytherins never mixed.

During the first Charms class you decided you would delay no further and make your move. 

A move Mcgonagall immediately foiled by asking you to clear up whilst she spoke to you about taking an elective transfiguration project, but walking out alone after agreeing to undertake the extra work, it seemed your scheming had been unnecessary.

Because a certain white haired boy stood, leant up against the pillar beside the door, and ever-so- conveniently blocking the narrow corridor to your next class.

"Crescent" He drawled, his hair just above his eyes as he tilted his head down to where you stood, eyes glimmering with amusement, but face as cold as ever.

"Whats it to you Malfoy?" You only had to half fake being taken aback, not only because this wasn't part of the plan, but because you thought you were going to have to make him come to you- Yet here he was doing it of his own accord.

A smirk crept across his face, "I make a habit of keeping an eye on Potter's little friends" He moved his hand along the wall closer to where you stood. 

"Just say you're obsessed with him and move on Malfoy" You let a cruel smile slide onto your face as surprise flashed across his. 

Draco looked better than he when you had last seen him, his skin taking on more of a glow, rather than the ghostly quality you had seen when he was with his father at the Quidditch World Cup. He had come back to Hogwarts more domineering than ever, you realised as his next words, clearly carefully selected, dripped malice onto your palate.

"I always thought you'd make a good Slytherin" He said, and your mouth dropped form that smile to slightly a jar.

You pushed past him, you were not in control of this exchange.

"You know what they say Crescent!" He drawled after you, his deep voice echoing of the stone walls, "Keep you enemies close" 

Silly boy, so intent on making your mission easy. 

...

The wind whipped your ebony curls around your shoulders as you climbed the many stairs up to the top row of seats you would be occupying with the Weasleys, you were walking at the back of the pack, only Ginny was trailing behind you. Every now and then Fred and George would let out a synchronised "Hurry up, slow coaches" Or to that effect.

You bumped into Harry's back when you abruptly stopped, putting a hand on his arm to steady yourself as you peered to see what the hold up was. 

Lucius and Draco Malfoy stood a deck below you, dressed in Finley tailored black suits, Draco with a plain black turtle neck jumper underneath his, his hair neatly kept, with only a strand fallen stray in the wind, caressing his forehead. 

Lucius was shooting some sort of taunt at Harry, it was one of the many times you felt bad he took all the punches for you, and unknowingly too, but you felt sure- for some reason, even if he had known, he would have taken them anyway. 

Draco's eyes were locked onto you, his grey eyes staring steadily into yours, before he dropped them to your body, raising them with a smirk. 

A smirk which faltered when he saw you arm still resting on Harry.

"Father and I are in the in the ministers box" Draco bragged, eyes narrowed on Harry, "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself" 

He turned his head away drawling to the rest of the family.

"Don't brag Draco" Lucius snarled, shoving the sliver topped python on his cane into Draco sternum, he winced- and so did you, it reminded to munch of Moody's brute tactics in your physical training. 

Draco's eyes flitted back up to yours, and you instantly covered the moment of weakness with a smirk to rival his own. 

But his eyes widened slightly, exposing all of that swirling grey, he had seen the pained expression on your face. 

Merlins bloody beard. 

He kept his eyes trained on you as you ascended, though you never looked back. 

You could feel them on your back.

...

You sat with Hermione, Ron and Harry to watch the hopefuls fifth years drop the slip of paper into the goblet, watched as the blue flame roared red as it consumed the paper. 

Cedric dropped his name in to the cheers of half the hall, uniting many of the students in different houses to root for him.

You watched in shock as the Weasley twins got hexed for they're attempts to infiltrate the complex wards, placed by Dumbledore himself, and laughed with the others as they grew long beards as punishment.

Draco was lounging on the bottom row of benches with his group of minions laughing and joking, and intimidating any of the lower years that dared to look at them the wrong way

But all the time you felt his gaze on you, it was hot and cold at the same time, burning through your back. 

You snapped your head round to look at him, giving him a foul glare, to which he didn't shy away from, instead shooting that infuriating smirk back.

You thought back to what he had said to you the other day

"You'd make a good Slytherin"

It made you cringe internally, not because you were ashamed, Slytherin was as good a house as any, but because you agreed with him.

Truthfully if Dumbledore hadn't rigged your sorting to land you in a friendship with Harry the Sorting Hat would probably have had as much trouble placing you as it did the infamous boy who lived.

And you definitely did have a mean streak, in previous years you had rivalled Granger for witty comebacks to Draco's half baked remarks. But it was your determination that would have put you in Slytherin, that ruthless will that had been instilled in you since birth.

"What ever it takes Kira" You recalled the words so frequently spoken to you.

What irked you as that he thought he knew you well enough to make a comment on your personality. 

He didn't know you.

If you had it your way he never would.

...

The girls of Beauxbatons and boys of Drumstrang were reaping chaos among the pool of hormones that was Hogwarts, you couldn't walk down a corridor without hearing girls hyperventilating because Victor Krum breathed the same air as them or boys strategising on how to ask Fleur Delacour out to Hogsmeade. 

Finally the selection day was here, the whole school was even more excited than before- Which you hadn't thought possible, even though everyone knew who was to be selected. 

Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory

Cheer erupted all around the hall as each champion was called, and hush fell in the intervals between, all students were packed onto the benches to watch, and for some to hope that their name would get called.

After Cedric Diggory was called and the hall finished cheering Dumbledore began his speech, throwing his hands up "Excellent! we now have our three our three champions" 

Silence fell again as the students listened, enraptured as they so often were as he spoke. 

"But in the end only one will go down in history" He carried on, you tuned out, staring into space. 

You broke out of your face when you heard panicked mutters around you, finding your eyes locked onto a certain white haired boy. 

That incessant smirk yet again present on his face. 

He cocked his head slightly to you before turning to his friends who were transfixed on the goblet.

It had turned a brilliant red, and the flames were churning aggressively, as though trying to expel something. 

And no sooner had the thought passed you mind it did, spewing a piece of paper into the air, Dumbledore spun, a whirl of robes, his face contorted in something only you had seen before.

Fury. 

He plucked the paper form the air, where it was trailing smoke. 

The name he called drew a gasp of shock from everyone but two, yourself and Draco.

"DRACO MALFOY" The old wizard roared, but Draco's eyes were locked onto yours again, even as the students surrounding him began to shift letting in through whispers and murmurs echoing through the hall, all resounding the question of the moment-

How?

His face was the picture of shock, and yours was surely reflecting it. 

He was stuck, paralysed, you could tell. 

So you gave him a small imperceptible nod, encouragement to move.

And he did, his icy grey eyes lingering on yours as he stood before breaking away to travel down the raised seats. 

The Slytherin students were grinning, victorious in one of their own sneaking into the competition, but the other students were just shocked, you looked to your friends, Ron had on a look foul as polyjuice potion and even Hermione had her mouth dropped in a look of pure surprise. 

Draco strutted up to Dumbledore, who glared at him in disbelief, letting his carefully constructed facade of omniscience fall, before he followed Draco to where the other champions had disappeared before him. Your eyes were fixed on the door for seconds after they exited, as the hall burst into excited chatter and speculation.

...

"Of course it had to be Malfoy" Ron seethed, and the rest of us sighed, he had said that seven times now, as you all sat around the common room fire, glum and tired, after a particularly excitable defence against the dark arts lesson, with Moody, who didn't hold back on you despite our personal connections. 

Your mind kept drifting to Draco, that look of shock was raw, genuine, which lead you to believe that he hadn't put his name in that goblet.

So who did. 

It bothered you so much that you stayed back to ask Moody after that lesson. 

He had a strange expression as you spoke to him, he looked confused, but you persisted. 

"I don't think he would have been able to get past those wards, Moody" You finished, sighing, sat upon a trunk in his office that you could have sworn kept emitting small yells. 

"Thats Professor to you, Crescent" He said gruffly. 

You nodded, he was right, you weren't supposed to know him beyond Hogwarts.

You eased yourself of the trunk, which gave a slight jerk as you stood.

"Perhaps you could help him Professor, seeing as he is at such a disadvantage" 

Moody just stared at you, an unreadable expression on his perpetually... well- Moody, face . 

So you slipped out the door and headed back to the common room. 

...

Draco was swimming laps in the awe of his fellow students, they were practically worshipping him as he strutted down the corridor, and whilst he had once only been popular among the Slytherin, now the entirety of Hogwarts was rooting for him.

The Hufflepuffs were graciously bitter, in a way only Hufflepuffs could achieve, they had lost what should have been their moment of glory, since they were usually outshined by all the other houses. 

He had a whole posse of Slytherins to accompany him in the corridors, all grappling for his favour even more-so than before. And yet he still managed to catch your eyes in the corridor, his somehow piercing right through you.

...

The meeting with the Order went swimmingly, you sat silently, observant as usual, until Tonks approached you at the end. 

"Kira, how are you?" She asked tentatively, everyone in the Order interacted similarly to you, they knew what you could do and most had experienced the 'outbursts' first hand.

"Im alright Tonks, still working on the objective" You replied with an easy smile, you reckoned Dumbledore had sent her to try and have a girls talk, the last of which was at thirteen when you started you period.

"I bet he's falling straight for that face of your's" She nudged you with a smirk.

You laughed, "Well it makes it tricky that I'm a Gryffindor and friends with Harry" 

"Im sure you'll be fine, your mother always had Morgan in her clutches" She said, brining up your parents was a method of hers she used often to attempt to engender trust.

"I wish I knew how she did it"

Tonks looked to you with sympathy, her and your mother had been friends, she would have been a sort of godmother to you, if circumstances had been different. 

"Lets get down to business then"

The two of you discussed strategy for almost an hour, with yourself taking metal notes at her suggestions until Professor Dumbledore joined you, "Professor, do we know how Draco got into the competition yet?" You questioned.

"No, Kira, we do not, Do you believe it was him?" 

"No Professor, I don't, I saw his face when you called his name, he was petrified"

"Indeed, we will have to investigate further" And that was that.

You doubted he would though, Draco's being in the tournament was irrevocable, and regardless, student's safety had never been Dumbledores prerogative, especially when those children was the son of two prominent Deatheaters. 

But you would be changing that- and the sooner the better- because it just might save Draco's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot of this fic is gonna kill me.
> 
> But the ~tension~ next chapter is worth it.
> 
> Until then, 
> 
> Mischief managed xoxo


	3. 3. Dragons? Seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Crescent" He repeated as he stopped before you, blocking your path to your friends "Don't want to congratulate the Hogwarts champion?" He asked, feigning offence.
> 
> "I'd rather snog a hippogriff, have I mentioned how they're my favourite beast?" You teased, letting a smile creep onto your face, dampening your harsh tone.

You emerged from the grounds into the courtyard from care of magical creatures, a subject you had with none of your friends, instead having to keep company with Ravenclaws, at least Hagrid was there to make the lessons a little more fun.

Harry was sat in the arches of the corridors with the others, he looked up and waved sheepishly, a lopsided grin taking over his face.

He'd been doing that a lot recently.

Before you could get to your friends you were intercepted by a call from your left.

Sighing, you pushed the dark curls you hadn't quite been able to tame this morning over your shoulder, before spinning on your heel to the direction that your name had been so casually called.

Malfoy was perched in the crook of two branches in the courtyard, his inner circle standing with arms crossed looking over to you.

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, but nothing was new there, Pansy looked ready to perform an unforgivable on you, nothing new there either, although her motivation for doing so had certainly shifted.

And said motivation was hopping down from said tree.

Long legs brought him closer at a daunting pace despite the laid back flow of his stride, robes flowing behind him to expose the dark wand at his hip his hair was swept across his forehead, bouncing slightly with every stride.

"Crescent" He repeated as he stopped before you, blocking your path to your friends "Don't want to congratulate the Hogwarts champion?" He asked, feigning offence.

"I'd rather snog a hippogriff, have I mentioned how they're my favourite beast?" You teased, letting a smile creep onto your face, dampening your harsh tone.

Draco was slightly taken aback at this, he was used to picking fights with you, not banter, but to his credit he took on, adapting as he spoke, a boyish grin creeping onto his face.

"Why Crescent if you're looking for a snog, I might be persuaded into some charity work" That infuriating tone of his made your eye twitch.

"And if you ever tried you'd discover I throw even better punches than Granger" You hissed, he stiffened, taking a half step closer to you, so your robes brushed against each other.

You were sure you were quite the spectacle in the now much quieter courtyard, but you couldn't bring yourself to turn away, your eyes were locked onto his, and his onto yours.

"Im sure I could handle you... Kira" Strands of his hair hung into the air where his head was tilted down to look at you as he rolled your name of his tongue, where it seemed to stay suspended in the tension of the air.

Before you could produce a response Draco was jostled, Ron and Harry had come around either side of him and moved to be by your side.

"Something the matter Malfoy?" Harry jabbed you looked out the corner of your eye to find Harry with his hand by his side, gripping his wand tightly. Draco had noticed too, his smirk deepened but he seemed unfazed, his eyes didn't leave yours.

"You can clear off now, Kira's coming with us to the common room" Ron spat his words at Malfoy like a spray off bullets, unfortunately it only came out as a spray of spit.

"Maybe Kira wants to stay and talk with me" Malfoy cut in, stepping towards Ron, instead putting himself practically on top of you.

You stumbled back, where Harry and Ron steadied you.

You looked up to Malfoy, who's eyes were slowly sweeping between the three of you.

"Such a shame you place yourself with this riffraff, Crescent, they're holding you back."

Harry grasped your arm, tugging you as Ron turned, but you snatched your arm away.

"Don't speak about them like that, don't speak about them at all." You seethed, letting him think he'd gotten the rise he so badly wanted out of you.

And it worked, a smirk graced his pale face and he leered at you, "Why would I take orders from a little girl?"

Harry tugged at your arm "He's not worth your time Kira"

This seemed to infuriate Malfoy more than you had anticipated, his face contorting in rage.

You let Harry guide you towards the castle when Moody's voice erupted from the courtyard, "I'll teach you to hex people behind their backs"

You whirled, only to see that Alastor Moody had limped over at an extraordinary pace and when you looked over to where Draco had stood all you could see what a white ferret.

You gasped "Professor you can't!"

Harry and Ron where whole heartedly laughing beside you, and before you knew it Professor Mcgonagall was striding over with a panicked look on her face.

"Professor Moody! We do not use transfiguration as a punishment!" She cried as he swiftly transformed Malfoy back to himself, he lay on the floor, face down breathing heavily.

When he looked up his gaze found yours and a stab of guilt buried itself in your gut, he looked terrified.

You didn't stick around to watch the rest of the scene unfold, turning and grabbing the boys by and arm each, practically dragging them back to the common room, back to the inevitable questioning you were sure to face.

"But Kira, what was he talking to you about?" Harry asked, for the tenth time that morning, as you walked ahead of them into the great hall for breakfast, You opened you mouth to respond but a yawn stole your words.

"If he was awful to you I'll hex him all the way to the top of the astronomy tower" Ron spat, Merlin's beard you wished Hermione was here.

"My heroes" You muttered sarcastically, as if you weren't capable of casting your own hexes, "What are you going to do Ron?" You turned back to look at him with a small smile "Make him eat slugs?" 

You wished you had a camera to capture the way his mouth dropped and face turned a shade redder than his hair, with Harry clutching his stomach in a painful fit of laughter.

As you entered the hall you thanked Merlin for answering your plea, Hermione was sat at the Gryffindor table, reading. You all plopped yourselves down on the bench, opposite her.

"Hermione! Let's see!" You leaned forward, referring to her teeth which Madam Pomfrey had been working on shrinking since Draco had hexed them before potions the other day.

She smiled, revealing her teeth to be significantly smaller than they were before the hex.

Ron seemed to have noticed too, and being as tactful as usual he hesitantly spoke "they're- a bit- smaller than they were before aren't they?"

"Why yes, Ronald, why wouldn't I take advantage of the situation?" She grinned slyly although her face reddened slightly, you joined in, giggling in the irony of how Draco had actually bought Hermione a new set of teeth.

"Anyway Kira, Lavender told me Draco was giving you a hard time in the courtyard" She said grimly, neatly spooning the porridge into her mouth, as Harry and Ron expectantly swivelled their heads.

"Yes well of course he's become unbearable since he became a champion" you said strategically, you couldn't yet reveal how Draco seemed to have other intentions towards you.

"But what did he-" Hermione persisted, but you cut her off with an exclamation, as though a burst of thought had come to you.

"Oh! but did you hear about when Professor Moody turned him into a Ferret?" This gained a chorus of laughter from the group, and from the students sitting around you, the perfect, loud, thoughtless distraction.

Of course it was at this moment you spotted Draco across the hall.

And as was usual these days, he was staring straight at you.

The smirk was absent from his flawless face today, like you, he looked as aloof as always, but for a split second, his eyes were wider- more innocent...

Hurt.

Damn it that was not your plan, you were supposed to be getting him to open up to you, so you could change him, get him on your side.

Instead you had pushed him away.

So when he stood to exit the great hall you only waited a few seconds before excusing yourself for the rest room.

You rushed out of the hall, walking at the fast pace and sparing few moments to respond to the calls of greetings from your friends further down the Gryffindor table.

You saw Draco disappearing around the corner of a corridor, towards the bridge that lead to the green houses and care of magical creatures.

When turned the same corner he was stood there, waiting. He must have known you were following him. The expression you had glimpsed in the hall had vanished, replaced by the cool exterior those icy grey eyes could so easily emanate. You supposed in away he had passed a test you had accidentally given him, he was capable of a vulnerable emotion such as hurt. Maybe he wasn't too far gone.

You walked towards him confidently, you couldn't cower the way his 'friends' did, he deserved what Moody gave him, he had tried to hurt your friends.

"Can I help you Crescent?" He drawled, back to oozing confidence.

"Yes, you can." You said, moving closer, until he had to tilt his head to look down.

"You can walk with me then, don't we have herbology together?" He asked, a rhetorical question, you were sure, since he tended to pay more attention to you than the Professor Sprout.

"We do" This conversation seemed strangely formal, especially compared to the banter you had shared a day prior.

He sighed, the two of you were on the bridge now, you wrapped your red and gold scarf tighter around your neck.

"How are you feeling about the first challenge?" You asked, he stopped, leaning his back against one of the open arches, his blonde curtains blowing slightly in the breeze. You were testing the waters, you also wanted to know whether Moody had taken your advice to help him.

"Well-" He huffed, but stopped, looking at you for properly for the first time since that look in the great hall.

"You seem awfully interested in me Crescent" He said, tone dripping with suspicion, but also tainted with humour, a slow smirk cracking.

"Like you said, Malfoy, you are a Hogwarts champion" You faced out into the open air, looking out over the ravine, "I just wanted to offer my support"

"Since when was your support available to me?" He asked plainly.

"Since you needed it" You sighed, he was making this difficult, "But if you don't want it, I'm sure you'll do fine" You pushed of the railing and moved to walk away.

You felt a grab on your elbow, and allowed yourself a small smile before wiping it of your face to replace it with show as he spun you back to him, keeping it in his grip and he exhaled out through a pained expression "I don't need your support Crescent, I have plenty from my own house"

"Then why are you keeping me here?" You asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe I want advice from a top student such as yourself" He smirked.

"Let go of me Malfoy" You asked with a low voice, "The others will be coming down to Herbology soon"

He dropped his hold on your arm and the two of you turned to continue walking.

You continued "So- do you know what the first challenge is going to be?"

"I think I have a good idea" He said, looking to you with narrowed eyes again "Although the information came from an unexpected sources" His tact could rival yours.

"Snape?" You asked, blinking up at him innocently.

"No it was Moody, though he said Hagrid told him" He wanted to tell you now, you could tell, so you just waited, it only took him two steps let it out.

"Its dragons. Bloody dragons" To anyone else he would have been exuding increduility, but you could see the cracks in his facade now, and you knew he was worried.

"Dragons! Bloody hell- How is that even allowed?" You were genuinely shocked, Dumbledore hadn't thought it necessary you know what the challenges consisted of, or perhaps he wanted to see if you could get out of Draco yourself. Either way, your need-to-know bases created an organic response.

"I know, When my father hears-" You stopped him with a quirked eyebrow, he turned to face you, this was your time to shine.

"Well, I suppose all you can do is match the dragon" He cocked his head.

"Crescent don't be coy." He huffed.

"Well Malfoy if the dragon can fly, I suggest you do too" You smiled, and to your surprise, he did too.

His intellectualism impressed you again as he caught on straight away.

"Why are you helping me" The two of you continued to walk.

"Even you don't deserve to be dragon bait" 

The two of you reached herbology laughing, earning looks of shock from the surrounding students, confusion from his Slytherin cronies when he didn't immediately join them, and a glare directed at you that could have turned a weaker woman's bones to jelly from Pansy

Standing next to Draco you couldn't help but let your thoughts drift back to the night of the Quidditch World Cup, one that neither of you had acknowledged since your return to Hogwarts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our hubby saved us, how cute.   
> Fr tho this pic is taking shape and its making me happy :)  
> Anyways,   
> Mischief managed xoxo


	4. Times are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fell against you pillow with a huff.
> 
> Draco was making you feel things you didn't want to, making you question your agency.
> 
> You could only hope you were doing the same to him.

You were scrambling away from the campsite, away from the screams of terror and the gleeful shouts of the deranged Deatheaters.

It was pitch black in the forest now, the burning campsite long out of view and you were stumbling along the roots and moving slowly with arms stretched in front of you. Your friends couldn't be far, you had lost them at the campsite when a large Bulgarian man had pushed you into the dirt to run away.

You were exhausted, and injured, with blood seeping down your arm and from a wound on the side of your head.

Perhaps you'll get a scar like Harry's you thought sullenly, maybe then everyone will be less surprised to find you are the chosen one.

You could probably heal a wound that small with a simple charm, but doing so would give of a flash of light, so that was out of the question.

You stilled instantly at the noise of distant shouts and cackles, instantly recognising them to be threatening, but also around a hundred meters away, judging by the echoing, fractured sentences.

But another sound made you whirl in the opposite direction, it was unmistakably footsteps, and only meters away, if your judgment was correct, you raised your wand in front on your slightly trembling form.

"Who's there?" You whisper shouted in the general direction of the sound.

Before two hands harshly grabbed you from the dark, pulling you flush to the body of a taller person, a man.

Instantaneously a hand was on your mouth, and another wrapped around your upper torso, muffling your strangled cry.

your twisted in the strong grip, and bit onto the hand on your mouth. "Crescent stop!" your attacker hissed into your ear, in a voice younger than you had anticipated, but one you recognised from earlier that very day.

"Draco?" You muttered, the voice muffled yet again by his hand.

"If you're done trying to die tonight we can go and try to find the others" He hissed back, he relinquished his grip on your mouth but retained the arm around your torso, keeping you pressed against him.

"So you can turn me into your death eater friends? No thanks" You gritted, earning a harsh sigh from Malfoy he pulled you towards him hand gripping around your injured arm, which earned a hiss of pain from you.

"Incase you missed the last few minutes, Crescent, I just saved you. Thank me anytime." he let go of your torso and grabbed your injured arm harshly, earning a hiss of pain from you.

There was a pause, of tense silence, you could almost feel him contemplating something.

"You're hurt" He stated loosening his grip on your injured arm, which you snatched back to cradle in your hand.

You opened your mouth to give him a sarcastic remark, before you realised, how did he know? Even your couldn't see your wound, and had even mistaken the blood for mud at first.

"How can you see?" You asked suspiciously.

"Lumos Oculi" He whispered in response, you felt the tap of his wand against your temple, to which you flinched slightly but to his credit your view of the forest was immediately illuminated in a greenish light.

"Sit there" He commanded, pointing to a tree trunk behind you.

"I need to find the others-" You protested, but you could feel weakness beginning to overcome you from overexertion.

"I saw them earlier, I can take you to them, but first you need those cuts tended to" He spoke efficiently and with authority, you thought, as you took a seat, it was a stark contrast to the boastful boy who had bragged about his seats earlier that day.

You stared into the forest with vigilance as Draco tended to the wound on your arm, with a scrap of fabric he had ripped from his shirt, he briefly looked at the one on your head scolding you for moving away from his probing hands

"Sorry nurse Malfoy" you mumbled, evoking a amused huff from him.

"Quiet" he hissed, his hand flying to your mouth, pushing you back into the groove of the large tree. He braced his other hand next to you, you dared not move, or shake off Malfoy's grip. He looked you in the eyes, raising a hand to his lips to ensure your silence, you nodded, and he dropped his hand from your mouth.

The two of you sat there listening to the murmuring of unidentifiable voices near by for what seemed like hours, but realistically could only have been minutes, with until Draco gave you a brisk nod and finished working on your arm in silence.

Once he declared you fit and offered you a hand to stand the two of you setting off through through the forest.

The whole experience reminded you much of the time in second year yourself, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco had been set detention in the forbidden forest, except this time Draco was stoic and unflinching in the eerie silence of the forest, and it was you who's judgment was clouded with fear.

You eventually found Ron and Hermione, who was hugging Ginny tightly, they were crouched on some roots, all of them with wands drawn.

You turned to Malfoy, unsure how to break the tense silence and alert them to your presence, it was the first time you'd properly taken him in, his bright blond hair flopped over his forehead, parted unevenly and severely ruffled.

His light eyes were bright with anxiety and fear, his mouth drawn in a thin line, wearing a black long sleeved top and slacks.

He nodded to you and you turned back to your friends "Guys-" Their heads whipped to you and raised their wands "Its Kira" They visibly relaxed.

"Where have you been, we were so worried" Hermione hissed, head turning about to try and find you in the dark.

You looked to Malfoy who looked incredibly uncomfortable, "I ran into Draco and we came here"

You advanced to the trio as you spoke, preforming the spell Draco had on their eyes, they blinked furiously and narrowed their eyes at the boy standing beside you, almost identical in their immediate fury at Draco's presence.

"And why is deatheater Jr here?" Ron seethed, arms crossed after pulling Ginny behind him.

"He helped me here didn't he?" You strained, defending Malfoy seemed anything but natural, and to further the alienness of the situation, Draco still hadn't spoken a word, so you filled the silence "Wheres Harry?"

"Lost him at the campsite" Ron replied shortly, eyes still fixed on the silent Draco.

The stoicism didn't last long, as noise from the forest broke Rons bravado and had you all grouped together with wands brandished, all accept Draco that was. He only seemed slightly deflated as Pansy Parkinson and another boy emerged onto the scene, they must also have had cast the visibility spell on themselves since they were strolling through the forest, you glanced at Draco, putting two and two together, your shoulders sinking as he puffed his chest out and returned to his usual demeanour.

He brushed passed Hermione ''You better keep your bushy head down, Granger. A Mudblood like yourself won't last long tonight" He spat towards your friends, and shot a knowing smirk towards you before swaggering over to Pansy who was grinning, fire burned in your gut at the word he used, disgust coated your tongue and your eyes narrowed in hatred. Without another glance Draco the three slunk off into the forest.

Draco had been prepared for this attack, he knew it was going to happen, he and Pansy had known what complex spell to preform.

So why did he help you?

It was this series of events that lead to the birth of your mission, when your reported to Dumbledore he had been silent for a very long time, pensive, stroking his long grey beard.

He stood abruptly and told you what you had to do, excluding details that were finalised in a meeting the following day.

So when you glanced over to Draco today, you were pleased with your progress, he trusted you, he opened up and you helped him, the debt for that night at the Quidditch World Cup repaid in part.

As you fell into your bed that night you did so with a smile, your mind was still on your mission, only it didn't seem much of a burden any longer.

Things between you and Draco were- interesting for the next few days, caught between the tension of your houses, and peers, and the odd conversation you had on the way to classes. 

But tomorrow was the first challenge, and tonight, he had cornered you after transfigurations and asked you to accompany him to the clearing beside the Womping willow and help him practise the spell he would be using to summon his broom.

In truth you hated this area, it made you think back to last year when Ron had been dragged by Sirius into the passage to the Shrieking Shack.

"Accio!" Draco suddenly shouted, pointing to the apple in your hand, the one you had brought for a sustenance since he insisted on dragging you to the grounds at such an ungodly hour.

"Hey!" You called out to him, but he caught in his left hand, smirking at you as he brought it to his mouth and took a large bite, maintaining eye contact with you all the while. He lowered it, chewing as he swaggered towards you, when he got close enough he placed it back into your hand, "Sorry Crescent, but the champion should be well fed, don't you think?" He smirked, but his eyes widened slightly when you rotated it in your hand to the side his bite hadn't contaminated at took a bite yourself.

"Count your lucky stars that I'm helping you, Malfoy" You tossed the apply core over your shoulder, he nodded and the two of you got to work. 

It didn't take Malfoy long to summon his Nimbus 3000, he was certainly talented, you could see that. The two of you kept up your witty banter the entire time and he was so... bearable. 

When he had summoned it he had whooped in triumph, you grabbed the end tugging it and shushing him, you were too close to the dark forest for you liking, Draco noticed your eyes darting you to the forest and yanked the broom back to him, drawing you with it, until you were flush against his chest.

He put his free arm around your waist to keep you against him whilst you pushed against his chest indignantly, he leant down to whisper in you ear, "Scared Crescent?" 

You looked uo to him with a furrowed brow, "Well if anything attacked, im not sure I could protect both of us" You faked worry, biting you bottom lip.

Draco chuckled, but you weren't finished, hooking a leg around his knee and curling it, taking his legs out from under him, to his credit he didn't scream on his way down, but landed with a grunt.

And with you on top of him.

A second of eye contact was all he got, before you pushed of him and joined him in laughing, he pulled at you sleeve, gently to stop you from standing.

And it was like that you both now lay.

"Can't you just stash it under the arena when you arrive?" He pondered, pushing himself up onto an elbow to peer down at you.

You kept your eyes on the moon, it soothed you, even if it could not slow you rapidly beating bothersome heart.

"It needs to take the appropriate amount of time to arrive, or else the judges will know you knew" You sighed, you had though the same thing earlier. 

He stayed above you, but you weren't looking at him, the moon was all you could see, it's pale light keeping you in a trance, your eyes fixated on the tiny craters you could see, each one must be kilometres wide, but to you they were specs.

You wished you could be so far away, so unnoticed. 

You felt a cold hand against your temple, brushing hair from your cheek before resting there. You froze, blinking slowly before turning to look at Draco, whose face was closer than you had realised, only inches from yours.

For a moment you both just stared, before you slowly raised your hand, placing it on his-

And pulling it from your face. 

You eased your self to your feet, brushed your robes ones before looking down to him, when he looked up to you, confusion and rejection painted across his pale face you averted your gaze, looking up to the castle instead. 

"We better get back, its a big day tomorrow" You sighed. When you looked back again, his face was cold again, good.

He stood wordlessly and walked beside you back to the castle, leaving you at the foot of the staircase to the Gryffindor common room with a polite goodnight before heading down to the Slytherin one.

You were deep in though the entire time you stealthily entered the dorm and got into bed, was this was you had to do, you thought back on how Tonks had joked about him falling for you- was this the only way?

You hadn't agreed with Dumbledore to whore yourself out, he hadn't implied this, he wouldn't-

But even if that was what he asked of you, you wouldn't have a choice, you would never have a choice.

A soldier, never question and never disobey.

You fell against you pillow with a huff.

Draco was making you feel things you didn't want to, making you question your agency.

You could only hope you were doing the same to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our bad boy asshole Draco still exists don't worry, but like... cute? 
> 
> Anyways, until next time, 
> 
> Mischief managed xoxo


	5. Hungarian WHAT-tail?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He caught your eye and jerked his head slightly towards the tent, signalling you to follow, you sighed and looked at him then back to your friends exasperatedly
> 
> How do I loose them you expressed
> 
> But with a shrug of his shoulders and a gleam in his icy eyes, his response was clear; you'll find a way.

You and Hermione were in deep conversation over the potions essay Snape had conveniently set for that night, despite the first challenge being the same day. That man was a sadist and no one could or would change your mind.

"No, the mormien beetle dung goes in after the ness weed" Hermione instructed, as you fought the urge to wince at the scratch of your quill. You shoved a slice of toast into your mouth, you would have to rush the essay since you had prioritised meeting Draco last night. 

Harry and Ron joined you, Ron already reaching for buttered toast before hit behind even hit the bench. 

"youf nevef geth wha" Ron spoke unintelligibley, mouth full of toast, whilst Harry grinned.

"Would it kill you to have some manners, Ronald?" Hermione tutted, returning to making her SPEW badges.

"He's trying to tell you that we know what the challenge is" Harry whispered, leaning in.

And like so many times throughout the years, you had to pretend to be out of the loop. 

"Dragons? Seriously?" You whispered, eyes widened to match Hermione's.

"You must be scared for Draco, since you two are 'besties' now" Hermione said cooly, her warm brown eyes boring into yours, the slang sounded like glass rolling of her tongue, but the point was made nevertheless.

You chuckled, looking ieludecresly at her "He's definitely targeting me this year" You sighed "But if it means Harry gets a break, I'll just have to bear the load" You puffed your chest out and wiped away a fake tear. 

Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione only faintly smiled, it was times like this you thought she saw straight through your carefully constructed lies. 

But she went back to work on her badges. 

The four of you walked down to the newly constructed arena, which had popped up seemingly overnight, and was located between the bridge across the ravine and the dark forest. 

Approaching the structure you spotted Draco standing with his cronies, the nerves he was undoubtably feeling carefully masked with a false bravado- it was one you knew like the back of your hand from practicing in the mirror. 

He caught your eye and jerked his head slightly towards the tent, signalling you to follow, you sighed and looked at him then back to your friends exasperatedly

How do I loose them you expressed

But with a shrug of his shoulders and a gleam in his icy eyes, his response was clear; you'll find a way.

You mentioned you had dropped a glove on the walk down to Harry, who offered to accompany you to look for it, before cautioning you to be quick as to not miss the show, his grin was wide, and you knew- along with every Gryffindor- he was looking forward to a show they thought would be the end of Draco. Or at least his ego.

And a small part of you was excited to see the looks on their faces when they were proved wrong. 

So you looped back, maybe a minute of two behind you friends to join Malfoy at the mouth of the tent, he smirked down at you.

"What is it Malfoy?" You hissed as you looked around you, contentedly finding most students had already taken their seats.

"No kiss for good luck?" He sighed dramatically, to which you only folded your arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Dont you recall me telling you I'd rather kiss a hippogriff? Or perhaps a Dragon is now more accessible" 

"If accessibility is your only condition I am very very-" With every sylable he took a step towards you, raising hand to lean it on the tent pole above your head "Very accessible" He smirked.

"I'm sure Pansy will be glad to hear it" You knew he was deflecting, distracting himself from his current task, but since it seemed to be playing right into yours, you let it continue. 

He huffed at the name, "Accessible to you, Kira, when you come to your senses" He said cockily, rolling your name off his tongue like honey. 

You rolled your eyes, but let your face fall into that of a concerned friend, looking up at him with wider eyes"Do you remember your spell, Draco?" You whispered, cautious of listening ears.

Not that you supposed Dumbledore would scold you for helping cheating, advancing with your mission and a Hogwarts victor would be two birds with one stone. 

"Of course Crescent, I've had it nailed since Monday" He flashed you a half smile, before turning and walking into the tent without another glance. 

...Monday? Then why had you been up all last night helping him?

That conniving little-

Taking a seat beside Ginny and Luna, who had aided Harry in frantically waving you over to them. You were familiar with the two despite being one year their senior.

You took in the electrifying atmosphere, students of all schools, houses, gathered to root separately but celebrate together. It was incredible.

One by one each Champion outsmarted their selected dragon, each encounter keeping every student on the edge of their seat, often so tense they could barely cheer as their Champion dodged flames, or a swipe of the tail. 

You were satisfied to see no other Champion had thought of the broom idea, and whilst each had eventually grabbed the golden egg, you felt sure Draco would beat all of their times. 

So then he stepped into the arena you sat on your hands to refrain from clapping, you let that to the Slytherins, joined by other students, including a handful of Beaxbatons, which you were sure would go straight to that worrisome ego of his. 

He was focussed, you were sure this was the first time many of his peers had seen him like this, since he was usually messing around in classes, but he was transformed, moving with elegance and stealth as he approached the dragon.

"He'll be killed" Hermione mumbled under her breath, you turned to her with a questioning look to which she responded "Thats a Hungarian Horn-tail- there the most deadly of the dragons" 

The cheers seemed to fade from around you as you focused on the boy trapped in the pit with this beast. 

Use the bloody spell Draco

He was wasting time, and the cheers of students slowly turned into questioning, you heard a vague "Does he not have a plan?" 

He does have a plan and he needs to use it

The dragon's tail came smashing down beside Draco spike cracking through rock and sending him flying for cover from debris.

For a moment he was out of sight, before you saw him emerging on top of a large rock finally yelling the words you had been waiting to hear.

"Accio broom!" His voice boomed through the arena, powerful and commanding, so different from the cowardice you remembered from last year. 

Rumblings came from the students, sighs of relief and calls of admiration at the clever use of the spell reverberated from the crowd.

The dragon's tail was swiping for him again, he slid down the rock front, skidding to a halt to avoid a stream of fire but grunting in pain as he arm was seared. Your throat was dry as you watched Draco clutch it momentarily waiting for the rock to cool and squinting up to the sky towards the castle.

You had been biting your nails, you realised as you clamped your hands under your legs. Draco had pressed himself to the the side of a boulder, his face strained with tension, his hair a wild mess.

"Come on" You muttered, suddenly apathetic to the presence of the others sitting beside you.

You watched as Draco continued to dodge the fire of the dragon, and the horns of its fearsome tail, waiting for the appearance of his broom. The arena was in tense silence, knowing that his winning the challenge- and his life, was hanging in the balance before him. 

A flash of brown broke through your line of vision, and you cheered with the rest of the students as Draco grabbed onto his broom, swinging himself onto the frame hightailing it to above the where the dragon's chain would allow it to reach. 

Below him, a furious beast was spurting fire at him, wings beating as it attempted to break free from it's restraints. 

And all at once, the dragon shot upwards, Draco lunging sideways on his broom to avoid the hurtling body of monster. 

You gasped slightly, tearing your eyes away from the scene unfolding in the air to glance at Dumbledore, why wasn't he intervening, but then again, what could he really do. 

Draco, apparently was in no need of the headmaster however, whipping out his wand from where it was strapped to his leg, pointing at the dragons left wing and yelling with a reverberating cry 

"Immobulous!"

The dragon gave a howl of confusion as it was suddenly flailing, falling to the ground and rattling the stadium. 

Draco swooped down and retrieved the egg with ease, holding it above his head as he let out a whoop of triumph. 

The students cheered wholeheartedly, even the Gryffindors, releasing the tension that had been building watching one of their own face such peril. 

You beamed up at the sky, and as Draco lowered the egg, his chest rising and falling rapidly in pants, he looked down, eyes scanning, as he leant forward on his broom.

And like they always did, his silver eyes found your blue ones, and he grinned unashamedly.

And you smiled back. 

"Ive got to give it to him- that was a clever move" Hermione gritted out, looking impressed despite herself. 

"I agree" Harry said evenly, but caught and Ron shoved his shoulder.

"He's still a git though" Ron commented through a mouthful of popcorn.

You walked up to the castle with your three best friends, laughing and chatting, the easy flow of conversation taking your mind away from your conflicting thoughts surrounding the topic of a certain white haired boy.

For now you were content with the breath coming from his lungs, with the laughter coming from your friends, and with the sun for the rays it shone on your back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our talented little ferret thwarted a dragon. 
> 
> Proud, proud and prouder.
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Mischief managed.


	6. Stairwell and Diatribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should be devastated, when I can offer you so much more." He smirked, raising a finger to brush a straggling lock of hair from your face.

Two lanky arms wrapped around you from either side and almost made you choke up your porridge, you smiled as you wiped your mouth haphazardly on your sleeve. Turning your head with exaggeration to the two grinning boys with a facade of militancy. 

"Fred" You swung your head to the other boy "George" Your smile only widening when they put their hands to their foreheads in indignation "All these years and you still can't tell us apart?" Your smile quickly turned to a scowl when Fred, who you had just called George, ruffled your hair with an unfair amount of gusto.

"I have enough to revise" you shrugged them off, watching as Hermione fought to keep in her laughter but Harry collapsed into the pressure, clutching his stomach as the twins settled to eat. 

You departed from you friends to defence against the dark arts, rummaging through your bag to find the notes you had stuffed in before breakfast.

You let out a small yelp when when a long slender arm tugged you into cavity of a stairway and pressing you against the wall. You pulled your hands up to the arms that restrained you ready to push them away, but quickly quelled the urge to knee your attacker where it would hurt when you looked to his face. You knew who is was before your wide eyes found his, you glared at Draco openly, you faces close enough for you to feel his breath on the tip of your nose.

"Have fun in there, Kira?" He drawled your name, teetering the line between mocking and threatening, his tone was dark, and the arm caging you into the stairwell didn't exactly scream 'friendly chat'.

"Draco sweetie, I've got a class to get to" You maintained eye contact with the stony faced boy as you raised your hand across your body to try and shift his wrist. 

He moved at lighting speed, latching onto your wrist before it got to his arm, pulling it back across you, and lazily pulling it to the wall beside your head.

"Draco!" You groaned, tugging against him, "What has gotten into you?"

"You're so cosy with all of them aren't you? You just have to shove it down everyone's throat" He practically growled, mouth downturned in disgust.

"They're my friends Draco, unlike you, I don't need daddy dearest to arrange my friendships" You smiled sweetly up at him, relaxing into his hold in the hope he would lessen it. He didn't.

"Dont be ridiculous Crescent, just because I don't-" He started on a familiar note.

"-Fraternise with the rabble, I get it, you disapprove of my company, I'm devastated. Class. Now. Malfoy." You punctuated with finders jabbing his chest exasperatedly. 

"You should be devastated, when I can offer you so much more." He smirked, raising a finger to brush a straggling lock of hair from your face.

His finger stopped before it reached your face, hovering slightly before finally letting go and stepping back. You cocked your head slightly, silently asking him to explain himself. 

"You didn't decide to grace me with your presence after the challenge" He flicked his eyes from your's to examine his shoes. 

So this was the root of his anger. Interesting. 

"I thought you would have had your fans to greet" You smirked, and earned a twitch of his lips in return. 

"Indeed, many autographs to sign" He looked back to you, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Moody will skin us if we're late" You flicked your head to the corridor. 

He sighed and nodded, the back and forth about the Slytherin celebrations lasted until you reached your class, only to find your peers seated, with Lavender shooting you a "I'm sorry" look from beside Hanna.

So you and Draco took seats beside each other. And it was, aside from inopportune nudges and whispers, not terrible. 

That was until it came to the practical element of the lesson, something Moody was very passionate about. 

"CONSTANT VIGIlANCE" He bellowed for the fourth time, the task you completing, or rather- being subjected to, involved one partner being blindfolded and attempting to shield themselves whilst the other fired small stinging hexes at them.

Of course Draco had handed you the blindfold at you as soon as it appeared on your desk, and when, with a sigh, you reluctantly reached out to grab , he held on, yanking it towards him to whisper in your ear. 

"Good girl" He leered, taking in the colour on your cheeks with satisfaction. 

Taking a deep breath you marched two metres away and raised your wand 

You had learnt this stuff when you were five, so let the show begin.

When, after five minutes of around a hundred stinging jinxes flying around the classroom, you heard muttering from the class and felt eyes on you, only then did you recall that you weren't supposed to be this good.

But sometimes you let yourself have your fun, no doubt Moody would lecture you about maintaining your cover after class, so with a final flick of your want you shielded a hex and disarmed Malfoy, before plucking your blindfold of your and giving a little mock bow. 

The student clapped and jeered Draco, you even caught a 'some Hogwarts champion he is' and that only made you grin harder. 

\--

Moody did keep you after class, the old wizard made you transfigure all the blindfolds into tarantulas for his next class, which you did, walking around the room and putting them in the jars he provided. 

"You're a very talented Witch Miss Crescent." He nodded, leaning heavily on his staff, one eye focused on you and the other whirring around the room. 

"Thank you sir" You finished with the spiders, leaning against a desk whilst you waited for the professor to continue. 

"The most advanced in your age group" He chuckled, but you frowned, running though the possible ways he was going to slip a lecture into these compliments. 

"Hermione may disagree with you on that part" You jested back, letting an easy smile fall onto your face. 

"Ms Granger is very talented with her quill, but your wand is your forte" He ventured. 

"Indeed." You cocked your brow, was he method acting? There was no one in ear shot, a little familiarity wouldn't kill him. 

"How has Mr Malfoy's progress with the egg been coming along?" He shuffled though papers on his desk, popping off his prosthetic with a satisfied grunt. 

"I've yet to ask him sir" You refrained from looking down, it was times like this you wanted scream, it had been a day since the challenge, and the order already wanted a report? 

"Get onto that then, Crescent, he's waiting for you down the corridor, dismissed"his gruff voice faded as he turned and hobbled back into the office. You nodded mutely and left the class room, understanding now why Moody hadn't broke cover.

Sure Draco Malfoy was leant against the far wall of the corridor, hands in pockets, waiting for you with a cruel smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possessive, Novacant, already? I hear you say. But I challenge you-
> 
> Is it ever too late for jealously bordering on abusive manipulation?
> 
> NO 
> 
> mischief managed xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> So we have our Protagonists name, Kira!  
> As you can probably already guess this story is going to have a lot of canon divergence, if you can embrace that, welcome aboard. 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Mischief managed xoxo


End file.
